ATale from the CresentMoon:A Inuyasha ThanksGiving
by Sarahbearv1
Summary: oneshot Tsume and Yanglin eats ThanksGiving dinner in the Fuedal Era. Who shows up? read and see. :D


A Inuyasha ThanksGiving

Tsume and Yanglin jumped out of the well, and made a run for kiede's hut, they had two backpacks full of food they had brought from their time. Food that was already

prepared. They decided to eat ThanksGiving dinner in the fuedal era this year because they were thankful for there family and friends there. They ran into Inuyasha and

Sesshomaru chasing a turkey. It was the most funnyest thing they had ever saw. "SESSHOMARU! YOU GO THAT WAY AND BLOCK IT OFF AND I'LL TACKLE THE DANG THING!" Inuyasha

yelled getting fustrated because they had been chasing it for almost an hour and still hadnt made any girls put their backpacks down and ran to help them,

they surrounded it and had it blocked in. At the same time they all dog piled ontop of it and Inuyasha tied a rope around its feet and tied the rope around a tree.

They all fell backward onto the ground and sat there taking a breather. They all looked at each other and started laughing. Ever sence day one, they always had each

others back, weather it was in a huge battle, or fighting with a stuborn turkey. "Welp, I'm goin' to kill this thing and clean it and stuff then i'll bring down to the

hut to get cooked." Inuyasha said standing pulling out his sword. After grabbing their backpacks, Tsume, Yanglin, and Sesshomaru all went to Kiedes to set up what food

they had made over in their era. The hole village was getting ready for ThanksGiving dinner. Kiede was sweeping off her step when they made it, "Ah, welcome back

girls." she said with a loving smile on her face. "come, let's get things ready." she said as she led them inside. They put everything together, and sat down and

started talking about all the wonderful times they've had together while they waited for Inuyasha. "WAAAHHHHHHh! SESSHOMARU NEXT YEAR YOUR DOIN' THIS YOU LAZY

DOG!" Inuyasha yelled as he appeared in the doorway, he was covered in blood and feathers. everyone looked at him then burst out laughing. "You think this is

funny! The dang thing exploded on me, and the feathers went everywhere!" he yelled, "Should we cook ye? ye look like a turkey!" Kiede laughed, nearly rolling on

the floor. "old hag." Inuyasha mumbled under his breathe and he slammed the turkey down and stormed out to get cleaned up. Yanglin, Sesshomaru, and Tsume all followed

him out to the river, laughing the hole time. Tsume rolled up her pant legs and got in the creek with Inuyasha to help him get clean. Sesshomaru sat down by a tree and

watched the amusing show. He looked over to Yanglin who was leaned against a rock clutching her stomach laughing her self to death, he stared at her until she finally

looked over at him. He gave her a small smile and motioned her to come over to him. she walked over to him and he pulled her down into his lap. He wrapped his arms

around her and layed his head on her shoulder. Yanglin sighed and continued to watch her sister give her mut a bath. "Inuyasha! Hold still mut face so I can get the

feathers out of your hair! And quit splashing around your gonna get me wet!" Tsume yelled as she bopped him on top of the head with her fist. "OW! What'd ya do that

for! I can bath myself ya know!" he yelled at her, she took a step back, placed her hands on her hip and raised one eye brow, "could've fooled me." She said as she

started washing his hair again. "Those two, you gotta love 'em." Yanglin said with a small chuckle, she felt Sesshomaru nod his head and she slightly turned her head

so she could see him out of the corner of her eye. To her surprise, he wasnt even watching Tsume and Inuyasha, he was watching her. She blushed and quickly put her

attention back to her sister and Inuyasha, who was trying to sneak out of the water by crawling, he got to the bank an got dragged back in, he sunk his claw into the

dirt like he was going to be murdered, "Nooooo, Tsume! I'm clean! DANG IT STUBORN WOMAN!" He yelled, Yanglin burst out laughing at the sight. Finally, Tsume was

finsihed bathing Inuyasha and got out of the river and sat down beside Yanglin and Sesshomaru."Whew, its a job to get him clean." she chuckled as she wiped the sweat

from her forehead, Inuyasha shook the water off like a dog, getting them all alittle wet and then all of a sudden, POOF! His hair bushed out like a mad cat's would.

"CURSE YOU TSUME!" he said as he stomped off back in the direction of Kiedes hut, Tsume laughed and stood up to go after him,"are you guys comming?" Tsume turned

and asked them, Yanglin nodded and started to get up but was being held down by Sesshomaru's arms. "we'll catch up." Sesshomaru said, Tsume shrugged and started

jogging away to catch up with Inuyasha, "Hey wait up!" she yelled as she gained on him, she put her hand in his and smiled up at him. His cheeks turned a light pink so

he furrowed his brows together and looked away. "Tsume, you may be stuborn..." "Just like you." she cut him off,"Not the point, you may be stuborn, but im glad I have

you with me this thanksgiving. You all are what I'm most thankful for. Before you guys me and Sesshomaru didnt know friendship or anything else." he said as his blush

deepend, Tsume stopped walked forcing him to stop as well, "Thats sweet Inuyasha, I'm most Thankful for you, my sister, Kiede and Sesshomaru. You guys are our family."

she said as she blushed and looked down to the ground, finding a orange leaf suddenly very interesting. "Tsume, your really thankful for me? Even though we argue

alot?" Inuyasha asked, she nodded her head and said,"It's entertaining to argue with you." she smiled, Inuyasha put his hand under her chin and made her look up at

him. He leaned down and touched his lips to hers, her eyes grew wide and she gasped, not expecting it, but her eyes slowly slid shut and she wrapped her arms around

his neck and stood on her tip toes so she could reach him better, he slid his arms around her waist and spined her around once. They had to break the kiss for air and

then made their way back to Kiedes, hand in hand, in comfortable silence. Yanglin waited silently for Sesshomaru to say somthing. Finally, he sighed slowly and brushed

her hair behind her ear and kissed the side of her neck,"Yanglin, out of everything i've ever had, I'm most thankful for you. Your the best thing i've ever had." he

whisperd in her ear, she blushed and waited for him to continue. "I hated everything before you came here, even my own brother, but thanks to you and Tsume, you all

have brought us together and This Sesshomaru is thankful for that. Yanglin, I love you." she said but whispered the last part so low she barly caught it. "I'm most

thankful for you guys as well. Your all my family. I love you all so much." she said as she stood up and turned around facing him, she reached out her hand to

Sesshomaru to help him up. He took it gladly and stood up gracefully, hardly putting any weight on Yanglin. He pulled her to his chest and hugged her tightly, "your

everything to me." he whispered, he leaned down and kissed her deeply, she wrapped her arms around his neck and wished for it to stay like that forever, but sadly,

they had to break for air. She whimpered like a pup as Sesshomaru pulled away, he chuckled and walked around her, he bent down so she could climb onto his back and

then he took off full speed to Kiedes. When they all made it there, you could smell the dilicious turkey and all of the wonderful food. They sat down around the fire

and started eating. Out of nowhere a tornado appeared and then Koga, the erogent Alpha wolf demon. "Hey guys, I thought I smelled food!" he said as he darted over by

Tsume. "Hey my love." he smiled a toothy erogent grin and grabbed her hands and started telling her how lovely she looked until Inuyasha appeared in front of her and

pushed him backwards,"get off and sit down! she's mine wolf breath!" and sat down down between the two. After they ate they all went around the circle saying what they

were thankful for, "I'm thankful for all ye children to love and take care of." Kieda said,"Im thankful for such wonderful friends, and I love each and everyone of

you." Koga said, the rest said what they were thankful for and they said goodbye to Koga. Sesshomaru, Tsume, Yanglin, and Inuyasha went out side and layed down on the

grass in a field and looked up at the stars. "This has been the best thanksgiving ever." Tsume said, Yanglin nodded her head and smiled. "Lets make next year even

better." Sesshomaru said. "Agreed." they all said at the same time.

*********************************  
HAVE A HAPPY THANKS GIVING! :] 


End file.
